


Refreshments

by Ilthit



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: A Lady brings her protege into society.





	Refreshments

“Oh, darling,” whispered the monster in a sumptuous lace gown to her new protege, “you shouldn’t gawk.” The little slip of a girl, a pale thing—pale hair, pale skin, pale eyes, how white she had seemed that first night in her tattered nightgown—whirled one way, then another, her eyes hungry, her mouth hanging open in a most unbecoming way. _The young these days_ , thought the monster, not unkindly.  
  
“I assure you, soon all this will seem perfectly humdrum and ordinary. Now, go on, don’t be shy. Have a taste.” She held up a wine glass and pressed a silver finger claw into the throat of a terrified, naked human hanging by his feet from the ceiling. The blood dripped into a clever little chute hidden inside the claw and trickled into the glass. The man whimpered.  
  
“Here.” The monster handed the glass to the girl. “Now remember. _Ladylike_.”


End file.
